


Our Little Date-!

by orphan_account



Series: Lapidot Week 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019, Lapidot Week 2019, Love, Nature, Oneshot, Romance, Steven Universe - Freeform, Sunsets, beach, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is practically dragged to the beach, set on a date with Peridot. Her girlfriend. Her crazy, loud, nerdy, yet adorable and giddy, girlfriend.~Day 1 of Lapidot Week 2019 (August)• Short, and rather fluffy.• Criticism is greatly appreciated!





	Our Little Date-!

The sun was back and brighter than ever, shining on the beach and it’s rolling waves for the first time that week. Thunderstorms had been plaguing Beach City for a while now- and Lapis finally understood why Peridot hated it so much. The two were standing on the patio, Peridot holding a filled picnic basket as she rambled on to the ocean gem beside her. 

“Are you sure we don’t need anything else? It might rain again, so you should probably get that big umbrella. Ooh! And maybe a bucket for collecting seashells!” The energetic gem exclaimed, not noticing Lapis’ distant expression. She glanced over, not able to resist the tiniest chuckle.

“Peridot, the Temple is _right here.”_ Lapis snorted, resting her head on her hands with a tiny sigh. “We don’t need anything huge.”__

_ __ _

__

Peridot held out the picnic basket, assuming Lapis would take it. “I say we need the umbrella and a bucket, so I’m gonna go get the umbrella and a bucket.”

Lapis did, indeed, take the basket- but only as it was falling out of Peridot’s hands. The gremlin had dropped it practically into her grasp before walking into the temple and leaving her to chuckle quietly for a few moments and point out little spots on the beach that looked nice. She flinched as a huge whip of air hit her back, and the sound of marching echoed from behind her and then down the stairs of the patio. Peridot’s voice followed.

“C’mon, Lazuli! Our date awaits!” She shouted, waiting at the bottom of the steps with a rainbow umbrella slung over her shoulder and a red bucket in her hand. 

The water witch made her way down the stairwell and wrapped her arm around Peridot as they walked down to the water, causing the little gremlin to blush- even through her strong exterior. Lapis noticed and couldn’t resist the giggles and snorts that made their way out of her. The wind was strong today, pushing the blue waves forward until they crashed against the beach. There were plenty of clouds in the sky as well, and it seemed like this city wasn’t getting any sort of a break from the storms.

Peridot plopped the bucket down on the sand, walking a few steps away to open the umbrella. The sudden force of the huge thing opening made her stumble backwards, and she kept moving in reverse until she fell into Lapis. And Lapis flopped back too, the both of them falling flat into the sand.

Lapis stared for a moment, taking in the gem lying on top of her- practically straddling her as the next wave rolled in nearby. Their eyes met in a shocked gaze for a moment- before Peridot burst out in a series of nervous chuckles and giddy chortles. But Lazuli only continued to stare, her chest bubbling up with warmth with her heart pounding faster and faster.

As Peridot’s laughter died down, she noticed the water witch’s staring with a deep breath. “ .. Lapis?”

“Can you, erm-“ She gulped. “-get off me? Like- _now?”___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Peridot nodded, hopping up and skipping off to adjust the umbrella. It hung it’s rainbow shade over the picnic basket (and Lapis), laying out a small area for the two to sit. Peridot plopped down beside her, wrapping an arm around Lapis’ shoulder and pulling over the picnic basket.

“What did you even put in there?” Lapis tilted her head.

“Amethyst said she packed food.” Peridot shrugged. “What, do you want to open it?”

Lapis nodded, sliding the picnic basket over and opening it as fast as she could. Inside were two donuts and a set of Pocky sticks, with a little paper note that read;  
_‘Decided to be nice and leave some chocolate donuts, but the main event is the Big P. Have fun, you frisky little lovebirds.’___

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Here.” Lapis bit her lip to resist a smile, her cheeks heating up as she passed a donut to Peridot. Instead of eating the other donut she took the Pocky out, casually eating one stick by herself to see how fast Peridot noticed.

“Thanks!” Peridot grinned, taking a huge bite out of the donut. She was almost halfway done with the thing when she noticed Lapis’ chocolatey food sticking out of her mouth. “Is that what I think it is..?”

Lapis nodded, quietly (and nervously) gulping down the buildup of saliva that’d been resting in her mouth.

Peridot leaned forward, the donut complete forgotten in the picnic basket as she nipped at the other end of the stick. Lapis froze as Peridot grabbed hold of the thing with her mouth, taking tiny bites forward. Deciding it was better to finish this now, she took a huge advance in the game. Such an advance that her lips were on Peri’s, and her face was flushed. The two stayed like that for a moment, eyes wide, before Peridot pulled away with the rest of the stick in her mouth. Lapis let out a tiny grumble.

Peri continued rambling like nothing had happened, babbling about random things- like how foamy the waves got when they reached the sand, or the way the wind whipped Lapis’ hair in a pretty way. Lazuli would occasionally perk up at the sound of her name, but she found more pleasure in watching how energetic her girlfriend got and the crazy gestures she made. 

As the sun began to go down, the umbrella has given up on them and flew onto the sand. The pastel sky reflected onto the now silent ocean, the love that had risen into the air now visible in it’s coloration. They were practically cuddling in the sand- their hands roaming all over, foreheads resting against each other. They would kiss for long periods at a time and barely pull away, taking deeper breaths and speaking longer sentences.

“Hey Lapis?”

“Hmm..?” Lazuli breathed out, rustling her hands in Peri’s hair.

“I don’t- err..” She coughed out. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Lazuli.”

Silence followed.

They sat like that, simply appreciating the moment. Lapis leaned forward, peppering small kisses down Peridot’s neck and listening to her flustered, hesitant giggling. She started at Lapis playfully, almost like a cat, trying to push her away in the middle of her laughing session. “It tickles-!” She’d force out, rolling on the sand as Lapis ‘attacked’ her.

“Oh yeah?” The water witch raised a brow, interlacing her and Peridot’s fingers. “Does this tickle?”

She pressed their lips together, humming into the kiss for a few moments to soothe Peridot’s mild shock. Her free hand trailed up to Peri’s chest, moving against her hips and her curvy sides before lying at the collarbone. This was the life. Having somebody you love not even a heartbeat away- let alone on the beach of a wonderful planet, underneath one of the most gorgeous sunsets you’d ever seen. They eventually pulled away, gazing at each other fondly for a second or two before simply living in the moment.

“I love you, Lapis.” Peridot muttered.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
